


First Time

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time performing acts of intimacy was special to any sentient species. This rang especially true for gems. Though their species did not require reproductive organs and could form or deconstruct them on command, it was still something that was special to a gem. Ruby convinced herself that was why she was having such trouble with taking that final step with Sapphire. It was a big step, and she was, understandably, nervous as she could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I put both part of this story together, since the're consecutive instead of a time-skip between them. Enjoy!

The first time performing acts of intimacy was special to any sentient species. This rang especially true for gems. Though their species did not require reproductive organs and could form or deconstruct them on command, it was still something that was special to a gem. Ruby convinced herself that was why she was having such trouble with taking that final step with Sapphire. It was a big step, and she was, understandably, nervous as she could be.

There was been a couple times they had gotten close. Kisses turned make outs turned grope sessions. Each time Sapphire had asked her if she was ready,and she had managed to stammer out that, no, she really wasn’t, and that had been as far as they’d gotten. The taller of the two never pushed her boundaries, never tried to force her into something she didn’t want, and she was grateful for that. However, she wanted that to change, and she was going to try today.

There wasn’t many times she ever invited Sapphire anywhere. Normally she let her direct where they were going, and went with it. She never minded, as long as she was with her, and her significant other seemed to understand that. This was going to be a different day though, and the fact that she had invited Sapphire to meet her in her room spoke volumes to the other gem. When she had asked Rose to keep the other two occupied for the day, and got the all knowing and flustering smile, it told the others what was going on, and allowed them peace in the house.

That left her sitting on her floor, waiting for Sapphire to enter. The wait was slowly beginning to eat away at her resolve. What if she didn’t want to? Who said she would even show? Questions buzzed through her head, but before she thought about cancelling the ate, Sapphire had opened the door and looked around. Once she spotted her, she walked over and Ruby opened her arms, allowing the blue gem to plop happily into her lap.

“Hello Ruby,” she said calmly, and Ruby found herself smiling at the other. Their arms were wrapped round each other as if by second nature, and Ruby found herself incredibly calmed by Sapphire’s presence.

“Hi Sapphire,” she mumbled, nuzzling against her neck. A giggle slipped out and she grinned, happy to hear the sound she so adored. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying each other’s presence, before Ruby remembered what she had been wanting to do, and pulled away from Sapphire’s neck. At the quizzical look she received, she answered it with a deep kiss, pulling the other in closer and feeling the arms around her neck tighten.

Gems didn’t need to breathe, and Ruby was especially grateful for the fact that she didn’t have to pull away from Sapphire to catch her breath like humans did. After a few minutes of sitting against each other, the two of them deepened the kiss, their mouths parting in almost unison before their tongues met. Sapphire’s curled against her own, and Ruby traced against it, feeling her lovely singer relax like putty in her hands. Her tongue danced over the blue gem’s lips before she started sucking on the bottom one, and Sapphire let out a gentle gasp.

Their tongues continued to dance against each for what seemed like eternity, and only ended when Ruby pulled away to admire Sapphire’s flushed face and swollen lip. A grin spread across her face and she shifted them both just a little, burying her face against the other’s neck. Little kisses and nips were pressed in the sensitive spots she knew the singer liked, and before too long, little whimpers and gasps were slipping out of her partner’s swollen lips.

Enjoying the sounds, she slowly moved down her neck, caressing her collarbone with the same gentle kisses and nips she had given her jawline and throat. Sapphire pressed closer t her for a moment before her hands slid off Ruby’s neck, groping at her chest. The fighter had to pull away for a moment to gaze at her then, taking in all of her flustered love before feeling her own cheeks heat up, glad she had managed to turn her into that by herself.

“Ru-Ruby,” she mumbled, and the emotional red gem raised a brow. Sapphire seemed to be having trouble trying to get her words to function properly and stammered a bit before she took a deep breath and tried again. “Are we going to…?”

“I… I wouldn’t mind,” she replied softly, and Ruby was dragged into another kiss that led to their tongues dancing intricate patterns against each other. Her hands moved from the blue gem’s waist, eventually finding their way to the bottom of her long dress. It took a moment for one of them to find their way through the layers, but Sapphire didn’t seem to notice. She was too busy pressing closer and closer to Ruby, trying to draw as much from the kiss as she could. When Ruby’s gemmed hand found her core, a loud moan slipped from her at the simple touch.

“Ruby, oh. Y- nnngh… You don’t ha-have to,” she gasped, and the smaller of the two could feel just how wet she had made her. She was soaked, and practically leaking out of her underwear. Ruby traced what she could feel through her underwear, watching Sapphire twitch and curl against her with each stroke through the cloth.

“But I want to,” she said huskily, and Sapphire shuddered. Her hands tugged at Ruby’s top, but they were paid no mind. They locked up moments later anyhow when the soaked set of panties were pushed slightly to the side, enough to allow two of her fingers to enter her love canal. They were careful with their pokes and prods, gently curling against any spot that seemed to throw Sapphire for a loop. Her rewards were soft whines and moans, and as she worked her, it even got to the point where Sapphire was practically humping against her hand, fists clenched tightly in her shirt.

“I… Ru-Ruuuby, ple-ease,” she stuttered, and Ruby hid her face in her neck so the other couldn’t see her huge, warm blush brought on by her begging. Each little twitch of her fingers after that was accompanied by a kiss, nip, or even a gentle suck in some spots. This warranted tons of squirming and gasping, little moans slipping out when her warm gem brushed against the nerve bundle. As she felt Sapphire starting to tighten around her fingers, she pulled them free and listened to her loud whine at being denied.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay.” She hoped it was at least. “I got something better planned. I need your clothes out of the way though, and you on your back for me.” That was all it took to have Sapphire naked and against the ground before her while she licked her fingers clean of her sweet juices, dripping against the ground as she stared up at Ruby. Her own clothes were banished and she leaned over the other, giving her a gentle and soft kiss as one of her knees pressed between Sapphire’s legs.

The resulting tongue dance of their kiss left Sapphire panting, despite not needing the air, and twitching her hips in rhythm against Ruby’s leg. Her neck was assaulted again, and Ruby was slow to make her kissing descent lower, eventually having to pull her leg away despite the protests. Once she reached her stomach, she glanced up to catch Sapphire’s eye and her breath was stolen away at the sight. Her hair was messed, mouth slightly agape with a little line of drool hanging off her bottom lip, and her eyes looked fogged over. She was beautiful, and watching Ruby carefully.

She forced herself to focus, working her way towards her core again instead of staring at her beautiful lover like she wanted to. Her thighs were cleaned of her juice first to tease before she felt Sapphire’s hand in her hair, ever so gently tugging her towards the dripping woman before her. She glanced up for just a moment and caught Sapphire’s eye as she licked against her broadly, slowly getting more invasive as she went. The little moans and whines were music to her ears, and the legs around her shoulders to keep her close just meant that much more as she slowly lapped up every drop of the juice that was dripping from the other. By the time her fingers joined in the game, Sapphire was a shivering mess underneath her.

With her fingers firmly returning to their previous position inside of Sapphire, she found the little bundle of nerves with her tongue and gave it a few broad laps before she took it between her lips and began to suck. The yelp that accompanied this moment was absolutely perfect, and the shuddering that shook Sapphire told her so much more than she knew.

“Ruby! I-I… I can’t… I’ll cum if you…” She couldn’t seem to make a sentence, but Ruby got what she meant. Looking back up at her, she caught Sapphire’s eye again and gave the bundle another flick before the singer’s climax tore through her, along with a shout of Ruby’s name that echoed around the otherwise empty room. She didn’t dare stop however, until Sapphire pulled her off by her hair, a perfectly content smile on her face.

“You look so beautiful right now,” Ruby sighed, and Sapphire giggled that wonderful giggle.

“You look pr-pretty great ri-right now too,” she said between giggles, pulling Ruby closer by her hair before licking off the remains of her own juices on Ruby’s face. “Now, how a-about you let me do you?”

It was then that Ruby realised how soaked she was and how much she was dripping on the floor and blushed all that much brighter before nodding slowly, smiling at the shark like grin she got in return.

Before she knew it, her back was against the ground, a blue hand pushing her down. She found herself blinking up at Sapphire, momentarily tunned by how quick the blue gem had moved. She started giggling then, and her laughing bug was caught by Sapphire before a moment had passed. Both of them simply laid on the floor giggling at each other for a few moments, fingers intertwined, before Sapphire shifted mid laugh and brushed against her core. A small whimper cut out her laughter, and it died away as easy had it had came.

“S-sorry Ruby. I didn’t mean to do that. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” The nervous rambling was adorable, but she cut it off with a warm kiss before she could ask another question, grinding against the misplaced blue limb.

“Y-you uh… Did the opposite of hurt… Can we… I mean… If you’re okay with it, could we…?” She couldn’t get it out, but Sapphire smiled that gorgeous, wonderful smile and her lips were engulfed in another kiss. She felt the knee move and a warm hand replace it, stroking her folds slowly. Her wonderful lover swallowed her whimpers, pressing a finger into her slowly. Once she was certain Ruby could handle more, a second finger was added and whine slipped free, hands shaking as tears bubbled in her eyes.

She wanted to pull her deeper, but she wasn’t sure she could contain herself right then, with delicate and beautiful fingers pressing into her sensitive spots and slowly breaking her apart. It didn’t seem to matter, as each little moan or whimper that slipped out only seemed to fuel Sapphire on, and her tears only added to the fire. Her thumb pressed to Ruby’s clit, rubbing in circles as her free hand pulled her closer by the back of her neck to deepen their kiss. With their tongues dancing against each other and two fingers buried deep within her, Ruby found it hard to control herself. Her walls squeezed and tightened, so close to release and–

She stopped. Her fingers were pulled free, dripping the smaller gem’s juices as Ruby bucked against the air, whining. That wasn’t fair, but before she could say anything, Sapphire pressed a warm kiss to her lips prior to bringing her fingers to her plump lips and sucking them clean. Almost certain she could get off from the sight alone, she squirmed underneath her lover as she watched the sensual way she cleaned her fingers.

“Aw, Ruby, you taste so sweet,” she cooed, and her cheeks felt like lava was running through them. She didn’t trust her voice enough to speak, but she did glare at her instead. If she were to talk, her voice would break, and that would just be embarrassing. What was more embarrassing, however, was the next thing Sapphire said. “How about I get a taste from the source?”

She waited for her to give an encouraging nod before slowly kissing her way down her body, stopping to kiss at her thighs before her core was invaded by a gentle probing tongue. The tongue swirled, traced, and licked away at her like an ice cream cone, and Ruby was almost certain she could just melt.A shaky hand tangled into the lovely blue locks then, begging without a word slipping out, though plenty whimpers and little cries of pleasure came free with each passing moment. When her lover’s lips wrapped around her clit and started sucking, she was sure she could come from that alone. Before she got too close again, the lips were removed.

Gazing down, she glared at Sapphire through her hair. “C-come on! Le-let me come! It’s… Nnnnngguhh… Not fair…” she panted, and Sapphire grinned again before a simply lick was applied. It wasn’t enough to send her over the edge, and she growled in frustration. Slowly she felt herself drifting away from the edge, but was immediately drawn back a good three more times by her mischevious lover. By the sixth time, she couldn’t help squirming at the touch. Her chin was covered in drool, constant moans slipped out of her mouth, and tears coated her cheeks at the amazing pleasure.

“D-don’t you da-dare stop!” she screamed, pulling Sapphire close as she felt herself building so close to the dangerous edge she had lost too many times that night. “I-I… I’ll neve- Ah! Never ta-talk to you aga… Nnnnngh… again if you do!” Her threat wasn’t too serious, but it was enough to keep her lover from stopping as she curled two fingers deep inside her, tongue lapping at her overly sensitive nerve bundle. Once the first wall hit her, she was a bucking mess, whining and whimpering at each little curl or lick. She didn’t notice at first Sapphire had raised up until she finally felt the fingers withdraw.

“There. You did so good. I love you Ruby,” she cooed, and Ruby glared through her haze at her messy haired lover.

“L-love you too… C-can we go clean up and take a nap?” she mumbled, and Sapphire nodded, pulling her close.

“That wasn’t too much was it?” She seemed nervous, and Ruby shook her head to reassure her.

“It was great. Thank you. You were awesome,” she chuckled, and Sapphire giggled back.

“You too love. Now, come on, my face is going to be all sticky and gross if I don’t get it washed off.” Unable to help herself, she laughed again, though this time it was more at her lover’s expense than anything else.


End file.
